Deja Vou
by Foxy Kurama
Summary: Inuyasha has conflicting emotions as always. Kikyo's cooking up a plan and so far it working. Will taking InuYasha away from the world that torments him prompt him to reveal his feelings for the girl that is always there for him?
1. Chapter 1

I started this fic 2 years ago and am still in the process of re-writing it. so wish me luck. this fic i origionally wrote for my friend 'Kagome' and now im adding another little dedication to Josh for giving me the idea of unburrying this fic from my pile of used notebooks and putting it up. So thanks to all of you and r/r please!

* * *

'I'm so stupid!' InuYasha thought, sitting on the edge of the old well and staring into it's depths. 'Its' all my fault and she's never coming back.' He clutched the jewel shard that Kagome had shoved into his hand what seemed like seconds ago. 'If I hadn't trusted Kikyo so much…' his mind trailed off, not wanting to think about the subject that pained him so.

"InuYasha!" Kiede bellowed from the edge of the clearing, "get back here! Ye wounds are far to serious for ye to be walking around and doing whatever ye likes." Miroku and Sango approached from behind her and walked up to him as InuYasha scowled and dug his claws deep into the wooden frame of the well. His two friends seized his arms, starting to wrench him toward Kiede'sand he dug his nails deeper, pulling up the rotting wood as his friends succeeded and dragged him over rocks and sharp branches till they reached the familiar hut.

When they finally reached their destination, InuYasha was bloodier than when he left; old wounds re-opened and new ones bled more. InuYasha looked down at his bloody kimono; he didn't care if he bled to death, the two people he cared most for hated him.

-At the same time in Kagome's world-

'That jerk how could he!' Kagome thought as the warm shower-water poured over her, washing away her tears and her fury as she thought about the past few hours. 'I have to forget,' she told herself, shutting off the water and grabing her towel from the hook. She dried herself and dabbed at her puffy red eyes before wrapping the towel around her and heading off down the hall toward her room.

She rummaged through her closet, looking for an outfit to wear; she was meeting her friends at the mall in a half an hour, though it was still hard just to forget about InuYasha. It wasn't like she had a choice though. She had given the shard to InuYasha before she left; she couldn't go back. Putting her hair up into a high ponytail, she smoothed out her dress and admired her reflection. 'My choice was already made, so there is no reason to mope over it,' she concluded, and grabbing her purse from her dresser she walked confidently out the door.

InuYasha lay in his bed as the crimson pool of liquid grew around him. Hr refused to have his wounds bandaged and Sango and Miroku decided it was all they could do to clean up the mess around him. They both shot him piteous looks as they mopped up the blood bedside him. Neither knew what had happened but they felt sorry for him none the less. InuYasha sighed as he reminisced. He remembered everything clear as day.

Kikyo's soul collectors had drawn him to her tree.

"InuYasha," she said, "Do you love me?" InuYasha was startled by the question, but didn't hesitate to answer.  
"Of course, Kikyo." She smiled and ran to him, pulling him into a warm embrace.  
"What about Kagome?" she questioned accusingly--even InuYasha didn't know that Kagome was watching from behind a tree--- "Do you love her as much as me?"  
"I could never love anyone as much as you," InuYasha said, again without hesitation in his voice.

This phrase caused Kagome's heart to break in two, her greatest sorrow and furyspilling out. Marching up to her former demon-hunting partner, Kagome ripped the shard off her neck and shovedit into his hands. She turned coldly and abruptly, and ran off as fast as her feet could carry her, wiping her eyes furiously as she bolted for Kiede's hut.

InuYasha stared in horror at the jewel shard, astonished as the realization of what had just happened dawned on him. "Kag--" Kikyo interrupted his thought with a sweet and gentile kiss, reminding him that she was still there.

She pulled the hanyou closer and rested her head on his, as she whispered, "Now that she's gone for good,"--InuYasha didn't see her pull a dagger from her sleeve and the next thing he knew was the feeling of sharp steel penetrating his back, as Kikyo's shrill laugh echoed in his head. Coughing on his own blood, InuYasha fell face-first, wincing as he hit the ground, the thud resonating through his bones.  
"K-Kikyo!" he muttered as she stepped over him to yank the dagger from his back and dissipate from the scene of the crime.

It was an hour later that Sango and Miroku found him unconscious from blood loss and brought him back to Kiede's to have his wounds treated.

'I hate Kikyo,' InuYasha tried to convince himself as tears stung his eyes, "I hate her and I always will!"

'My life is so boring,' Kagome realized, slumped over her desk which was strewn with her notebook and text. 'It's just not the same as chasing demons and…' she sighed and tried to concentrate on the algebra problem the teacher was scrawling on the board. Copying it to her paper, Kagome stared for a moment, trying to figure out how it should be solved.

"Psst, Kagome," Ayume whispered, passing her friend a note.

Kagome looked at her questionably as she silently urged her to open it.  
"Kagome," it read, "Please consider accompanying me to a movie this Saturday. Is 5:00 alright with you? Tell me if you can come. I'm waiting for your reply.  
Hojo"  
"Isn't he sweet?" Ayume giggled giddily. Kagome just sighed frustrated with herself; everything reminded her of InuYasha.

"InuYasha," Miroku started casually, "can I see the jewel shard?" InuYasha absentmindedly pulled the shard from his kimono and handed it to Miroku who stared at it astonished. It dripped with blood but wasn't tainted, still shining with a silver-purple luster as the blood dripped from it and pooled in Miroku's hand, slipping sluggishly off his fingers. Miroku glanced thankfully at the hanyou then walked quickly out the door to the well where Sango was waiting.

"You have the shard?" she asked hopefully. Miroku answered by opening his hand and showing her. "Good, Let's hope this works." She took Miroku's hand as the stepped up onto the edge of the well and looked down into the darkness.

"Here goes nothing," Miroku muttered as they both jumped, expecting to land on the same bottom they looked down at.

As Kagome reached her house, she immediately climbed the stairs to her room. Laying down on her bed without changing, she fell asleep almost instantly, exhausted from the long day at school and not hearing the two people that came noisily through the doors of the shrine.

"I think it worked," Miroku said, looking around at the strange new place. Sango started toward the closest house.  
"This must be Kagome's house," she stated, climbing the steps to knock loudly of the wooden door. After a minute or so, Sango knocked again, but the same resulted, no one answered. Puzzled, Sango opened the door and looked around, searching as quietly as she could for any sign of Kagome or her family. Miroku followed soon after, and when they finally discovered Kagome soundly asleep in her room, they both heaved a sigh of relief.

"Kagome!" Miroku rushed to her side as her eyes fluttered open.

"What are you guys doing here!" she asked, startled and confused.

"We used the jewel shards to get through the well," Sango began.  
"But there's no time for that right now," Miroku finished for her. Sango shot him a glare before continuing.

"Yes, InuYasha has been hurt badly"  
"He heals fast, he'll get over it," Kagome said harshly, turning away from her friends.

"Listen," Miroku said desperately, "Let us tell you what we know." Kagome glared at him skeptically, but sat up and gave them her attention. "He was hurt badly," Miroku started, interrupted by Sango.

"We found him lying in the forest, unconscious fro blood loss"  
"Now he's depressed"  
"He wont let us touch him, not even to bandage his wounds"  
"So he just lays on the floor and we mop up the continuously growing pool of blood around him"  
"He doesn't care if he dies, and he will at this rate!" Sango added, totaling the drama their story produced.

"Y-you're kidding, right?" Kagome asked hopefully as the two shook their heads.

"Come see for yourself," Sango suggested, prompting Miroku to show the jewel shard. Agreeing, Kagome followed them to the well and they all jumped, arriving in the feudal era. Kagome practically leapt from the well, sprinting toward Kiede's hut; as she came to a halt in the doorway, she saw InuYasha passed out on the floor, a puddle of blood surrounding him.

She yelped softlyand ran to his side, calling on Kiede's aid as she started to take off his kimono. Kiede brought the bandages and Kagome immediately set off to bandaging the wound that went all the way through his chest.

Crying silently, Kagome wrapped the bandage around the hanyou's chest, while Miroku held him upright. Kiede stood beside her, watching intently and patting her on the back when she saw a tear fall onto InuYasha's chest.

"Is he going to be ok now?" Kagome asked, as she finished, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"That's hard to tell," Kiede sighed, "He's already lost a lot of blood." Kagome started to cry again and leaned over him until their lips touched gently.

"Please get better," she whispered, before takingto a corner to watch him.

* * *

5 reviews before i continue please!

wish me luck with re-writing this v.v

ttfn and enjoy


	2. Chapter 2

to all of my readers:

thanks for everything. i know i only hav a couple reviews, but i figured id post anyways. this fic will be a long but good one. it will also be one of my last. Im going to try and finish all of the fics i started, but i probably wont be making any new ones.

again, thank you and enjoy

* * *

Meanwhile, Kikyo frowned at the situation from a nearby tree. "How did she come back? I thought she hated him!" Kikyo muttered aloud. "No matter, he'll die soon." Her blood-chilling laugh filled the air as she faded away, a revised plan ready to be carried out.

Kagome looked up as she heard something in the distance. Her eyes wide, she stared out the door and focused upon the tree Kikyo had just been perched in. 'Was someone… laughing?' she thought to herself, then brushed the idea away, giving up reasoning to madness. Miroku walked over and rested a hand on her shoulder, making Kagome sigh and turn her gaze back to the sleeping dog-demon. Settling herself back into the corner, she resumed watching InuYasha and before anyone knew it, was fast asleep, her head on her arms that were resting on her raised knees.

InuYasha's eyes opened to see his wounds bandaged and an almost empty hut; Empty all except for…  
"Kagome?" InuYasha wondered aloud, surprised and startled by her appearance. Her eyes opened at the sound of his voice and she stared straight at him for a moment before exclaiming, "Oh InuYasha, you're ok!" She jumped up excitedly and threw her arms around him, drawing back and apologizing when she felt him wince. She smiled at him and he only stared, confused, back a little afraid of what had brought her back to his era. "I thought you," he gulped, almost afraid to ask, "hated me," he finally finished. Kagome's expression softened and she looked down at her hands, replying, "No, I was really mad at you, but I'm glad you're alright." InuYasha continued to stare, still confused at how she had gone from being mad at him, to being happy he was ok. "Uh, how did I…" he started, tearing his gaze away from Kagome's face and looking down at his chest, not finishing the sentence for fear of being yelled at. Kagome seemed to understand and answered none-the-less.  
"It really hurt when you said you could never love anyone as much as Kikyo. Makes me think all this time I've been getting mixed messages," she concluded, a upset tone in her voice that she didn't quite mean to come out. "I'm sorry," InuYasha muttered, "I didn't mean it"  
"If you didn't mean it then why did you say it!" Kagome went back to her normal self as she took her anger out on the hanyou.  
"I-I guess I was afraid of loosing Kikyo." Kagome sighed, still miffed, but calming down.  
"So what happened after I left?" she asked, curiosity overcoming good judgment.  
"Well," he began, "I don't remember much." When Kagome didn't reply, InuYasha was forced to continue. "She kissed me, and the next thing I remember is lying on the ground with a knife in my back." He sighed melancholically as he summed up. "I woke here with my wounds bandaged after losing consciousness in the spot I fell"  
"Not now when I treated your injury?" Kagome reassured, supported by InuYasha's response. "No, after you left. Why did you come back anyways, and how if you didn't have the jewel shard?" "Miroku and Sango came to get me," Kagome said, ignoring the criticizing tone of the first question. "They told me you were close to death and I came back with them"  
"That's why Miroku wanted the jewel shard!" InuYasha realized as Kagome fingered the jewel that was now hung around her neck. "You should rest," Kagome voiced, as InuYasha sighed tiredly. He nodded in agreement, too tired to argue and laid down, shutting his eyes and drifting off to sleep as Kagome walked back to her corner.

It was a whole day before InuYasha woke again, and when he did, he found Kagome lying next to him. He smiled and stroked her cheek gently before sitting up. He felt a lot better, especially with Kagome with him, so he got up and walked outside. No one was around besides Kagome and him; he wondered where everyone had gone. Wandering over to the river, he washed his face and hair and checked on his wound. It was almost healed, only a scar had yet to disappear. Removing the bloody bandages, InuYasha started to undress, climbing into the river and relaxing a bit once he did so. The water was freezing, but he was used to it. "Washing the dried blood off of his chest and more out of his hair, he continued to wash himself until something caught his eye; Just a sliver in the sky, it shimmered, opposite the sun. 'Tomorrow's the new moon!' InuYasha realized, climbing out of the river and dressing himself. As he thought about the new moon, InuYasha went back inside to retrieve his shirt and kimono and wash the blood from them. After that was accomplished, and the shirt and kimono were laid out to dry, InuYasha walked back to the hut to find Kagome awake and smiling at him. "Uh, hi," he said, wringing out his hair again, Kagome getting to her feet to greet him. "I'm glad you're feeling better," she said, examining his well-defined chest. "Uh yeah," InuYasha said, following her gaze to the scar on his chest, "Almost better"  
"InuYasha…" Kagome said softly, a hint of hesitation in her voice. "Yeah?" InuYasha said plainly, fixing his hair which was just beginning to return to its natural shape.  
"You know it's the new moon tomorrow right"  
"Yeah," InuYasha said again, as if the new moon was just another day to him. "Well, since you're feeling better and it's a weekend, I was wondering if you would want to come to my time for the day," Kagome alleged, a hopeful tone about her. "Uh, ok. Why not?" InuYasha shrugged, not knowing what he was getting himself into. Kagome smiled and ran up to hug InuYasha.  
"That's great! You wouldn't mind if I took you to see all my friends, would you?" Her reluctant tone made InuYasha reply, "Uh, I guess not"  
"Cool, we'll leave tonight if that's ok with you, but first I have to get this 'ok'ed with my mom"  
"Sure." Kagome giggled, "You don't say much." InuYasha blushed.

* * *

if you've read, PLEASE REVIEW 


End file.
